Up In The Sky: Sky High
by MeMyself-and-1
Summary: The Hunger Games characters are in highschool , but it is not a normal school it's a school for people with powers. Please don't read it if you don't like it I like supportive criticism but please do not be mean. Please give it a try the picture I used I got it out of the internet and don't know who did it so the credit for that amazing picture goes to whoever made it.
1. Prolouge and Introduction

_**Sky High**_

_**I will delete "Famous and Back to School" because I haven't updated so the people who like that story will hate me but I might keep it going if someone helps me with an idea of how it will go also if at least 1 person wants me to actually continue it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I got the idea of this story from the movie Sky High the rights of the name of the story goes to Paul Hernandez, Bob Schooley and Mike McCorkle. I do not own the Hunger Games though I wish I did! SORRY ABOUT MISTAKES! It is rated T because I am paranoiac. Enjoy!**_

Today is the first day of school. "GREAT!" I say. Note the sarcasm in my voice. I have to go to Sky High. This school is for kids with super powers like my family. Both my mom and dad have super powers. My mom can heal any wound or disease. She is a miracle worker for the ill, she can cure everything. Even a bullet shot to the head but it has to be in less than half an hour or they'll eventually die from the bullet in the head. She wins a lot of money by being a doctor. She is best in the world actually. She has even treated a king from England who came in her hospital with a fatal gash in the stomach. I love that she works saving people from death but it's disgusting when she talks about it during dinner. I have lost my dinner more than five times hearing her tell the stories of her saving a person from death. My sister Primrose or Prim for short once looked a little green from a re-tale of what happened but no one except I noticed. Since she also has the gift of healing she is expected to not be disgusted and she doesn't but it was so disgusting even she got sick.

My dad has many powers. He can control the elements like water, earth, fire, air and metal. He can control nature that means plants and animals obey his orders. He is also very deadly with a bow and arrow. He can shoot a hornet in the eye. That's how accurate his shooting is. He once shot an airplane that was going at the speed of sound. My dad is a superhero but never really saves the world from a gigantic asteroid crashing into Earth. He saves the world from villains who want to rule the world or destroy it. He works as an archaeologist, biologist, environmental scientist, self-defense instructor, astrologer and martial arts teacher in between others and is a super hero but he only works a job for a day a week since there is not always work one. I once asked why does he work so many jobs he said he doesn't like getting bored and he gets bored at home when mom, Prim and I aren't there.

Know let me introduce myself I am Katniss Everdeen. Yes from the Everdeen family the super hero family. Like I already explained my parents are super heroes it has its ups like being rich but it sucks because I have to go to Sky High. My sister is jumping up and down with joy because they added a middle school but we will travel on different buses. My best friend ,Gale Hawthorn, also has powers he can explode stuff anything and it is scary very scary because he once made a squirrel explode. There was squirrel entrails everywhere in a 10 ft. radius. The sight was very disturbing. His powers doesn't work with other people with other powers so he works in a bomb factory. Like that i don't have to worry about him blowing up my sister or family. My powers are well I don't know much about them I have only been able to tap my power once when I was 11. A mine was about to collapse so I made the dirt, coal and other material just stop moving. All of the miners came out all right. I immediately let the connection go when the mine collapsed because i didn't know I had super powers.

Well anyway time to get ready for school. I am seriously going to have a mental break down...

_**To continue...**_

_**Please review or PM me and if you have questions do the same and I promise I will update every Sunday or between Friday and Sunday this will be the only time I update on Monday. But if I finish early I will update sooner. Sorry about the short chapter there will be longer and better ones.**_


	2. Morning Conversations and School Hunks

_**Sky High**_

**Thank you for reading this story I know I couldn't update last week but I had no choice but if I can't update next week it will probably be every 2 weeks sorry. Sorry about mistakes. Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or Sky High the movie or the name mason but the reference is Johanna ****Mason**** the last name. Not like in Mason from the Wizards of Waverly Place but if this is who you want it to be referred to go ahead. Either way the name mason belongs to the Wizards of Waverly Place just to be safe.**

**Chapter 2: Morning Conversations and School Hunks**

Right when I get out of my bed Prim decides to come in screaming at the top of her lungs, "Katniss hurry up! It's the first day of school aren't you excited!"

I groan and reply "I don't want to go to school. They all probably already have their powers including you and I still can't use mine because I probably don't have any. Besides I am in senior year and this is the first time I go to that school I don't know anybody there except Madge and I will be a loner. Today sucks!" One of the reasons Prim is in her last year of middle school and not second is that she is very smart it is also supposed to be why I am a senior and not a junior

"Katniss just get up and get ready!" she screams frustrated that I haven't gotten ready. I just get up walk to my bathroom, slam the door, turn the radio all the way up and turn the shower on. That's when I hear the bedroom door close. I sigh and try not to think about school. I have never gone to that school. One of my two best friends, Madge, has gone to Sky High she is going with me. Her family can turn anything to the most beautiful things like coal to a diamonds. She is rich and also the mayor's daughter. You would expect her to be snobby but instead she is quiet calm and nice. So she is my best friend she told me to not be nervous but I am really nervous anyway. The thing is even though I am from a superhero family my powers haven't shown themselves. Except once and I am very nervous my dad will find out if he did he would freak out. I relax when the song Jar of Hearts by Christiana Perri comes on the radio I start to sing. It calms me down and helps me think.

When I get out of the bath I find clothes on my bed. Its booty shorts a white tank top and a mid-arm transparent black floral shirt. I usually wear some jeans and a tank top but my sister probably wanted me to look 'girly'. After I get out of my room I noticed I will be late to the bus so I look for my backpack but can't find it. "Mom have you seen my backpack?"

-"It's on the sofa honey!" She calls back I go over to the sofa and take my back pack. I go over to the table and get some toast.

-"Mom I am leaving to the bus did Prim leave?"

-"Yes, she left honey! Have a good day at school!" Mom replies.

After about 5 minutes that I got to the bus stop Madge comes and shrieks in my ear, "Kitty-Cat aren't you excited for your first day of school!"

-"NO!" I scoff with a scowl on my face, "I don't want to go to school!" I pout.

-"Oh Kitty-Cat you will change your mind when we get there." She says with a matter-of-factly tone, "Especially when you see the boys more specifically the victor boys!" she says excitedly.

-"Who are those people anyway?" I ask.

-"Who the Victors?" she asks in shock, "They are the most popular people in school. There is Annie, Johanna, Grace A.K.A Foxface, Clove, Glimmer and I haven't told you but I am also in the group. Those are the girls we are all friends and we all have super powers. Annie is half mermaid so water is at her command she can turn in a mermaid and is the second fastest swimmer in the world. First is Finnick who is also in the victors he can throw a triton and water is at his command he likes Annie and Annie likes him but they are too afraid to admit it. Finnick is the second hottest guy in the school he is a school heartthrob. Peeta Mellark is the hottest guy there he is also a victor and also the school heartthrob but I will tell you more about him last. Glimmer and her family are the third most beautiful creatures in the world. Your family and the Mellark's being the first two…"I interrupt her.

-"Madge when I told you who my family was I didn't think you'd know that little piece of information. So I beg you don't mention the little detail of my family being one of the two most beautiful families besides that only implies my mom {Susan}, my dad {Mark} and Prim. I am not a beauty at all." I tell her firmly.

-"Oh Kat if you only saw the looks the guys give you. You are so oblivious! You are beautiful!" Just then the bus decides to show up. Madge and I get on the bus. We find free seats and sit down. "So back to Glimmer, she enchants with her beauty we are her friends and Johanna would kill her if she tried using it on us so she doesn't but if she would it wouldn't affect Peeta. Since he is from two of the family's I mentioned we think that's why it doesn't affect him. We found out about this when Glimmer was the new girl she tried to use it on Peeta but it didn't work. He doesn't even know why but whatever. Clove has a temper like Johanna don't piss her off or hell is about to come. She can make knifes out of thin air almost everyone except the victors are afraid of her. She is going out with Cato who is also in the group and his gift is almost like hers but instead of knifes his hand turns into a sword they are the cutest couple ever. Then there is Grace or as we call her Foxface because she kind of looks like a fox she is as sneaky and smart as a fox and she can shape shift into a fox so everything is fox related to her. She is single but there is a new guy in the group named Chase who is also sneaky, smart and he can also shape-shift into a fox like Foxface we think she likes him. Johanna also has a temper and will cut you into little-bity pieces if you piss her off so don't. Trees grow if she wants them to grow but she is the fiercest there apart from Peeta. Mason can turn into a werewolf he is also in the group we think he likes Johanna but only he knows 'oh well. Thresh is very strong and can grow plants from the soil in seconds so he kind of controls nature or some shit but I know he can make plants grow. You probably didn't know this but Gale goes to the school and we are dating. Please don't be mad!" She says the last part really fast and rushed.

-"I knew you and gale would end up together!" I say excitedly, "You should have told me I am so happy for you"

-"You aren't mad!" She says relieved, "I thought you would be mad"

-"No I am not mad but go on before we get to school or you will never finish before we get there.

- "Okay so next is Marvel metal is at his command and he can use a spear but that's it. NOW! Last but not least Peeta is like our group leader he takes control in the group. He can convince anybody with only a few words. He is an over protective freak of his friends and family but has had a difficult past so he is the toughest guy at school. Since he is from the Mellark family he is the hottest guy at school. He is also the number one school heartthrob he is single even though all the girls are practically throwing themselves at him but has had his adventures with girls. He is not exactly a good boy like at all from the outside he is a danger boy but he is a good guy once you get to know him. His powers are the strongest at school he has super strength. The strongest that has ever lived or will live he got this power from his dad. He can also fly he got it from his abusive mother and he can make a force field that protects him from everything and anything but rarely uses it. He can kill anyone with the twist of his pinkie so no one messes with him. He can put his hand up and no weapon not even the ones created by Clove or Cato can hurt him. In fact it just becomes dust in his hand. He is also the tallest and buffest at school while the other victors are tall he is taller and Cato is 6'5 so he is about 6'8."

"Wow" is the only thing that comes out of my mouth. Just then I notice the end of the road and down we go I close my eyes. Then I open them to see if I am dead but the bus is flying in the air after I vissably relax. When I get off the bus Madge and I walk in the school then I see them a group of people walking together they look like greek gods and I stare with 'awe'.

-"Kitty stop staring it is rude!"she says laughing. That's when I notice a tall blond with blue piercing eyes looking at me and it feel like I am looking at the ocean when I catch his eyes. He smiles and I feel like melting.

-"Madge where is the administrater I have to go for my schedule?"I ask she points to the left and I leave before the group reaches Madge then I just leave.


	3. Meeting and Rivalry

_**Sky High**_

**HI! Thank you for reading my fan fiction. Please review or PM me. Oh should I do a fanfic based on the Winx Club. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High the movie or the Hunger Games. **

_**Chapter 3: Meetings and Rivalry between Cookies n Cream Chocolate and Cake**_

When I get to the administrator I am attacked by pink. There is pink everywhere the only normal thing is the lady on the hot pink desk. She has strawberry blond hair, tight jeans and a **PINK** tank top I went up to her and saw the name plaque apparently her name was Effie Trinket. Weird name but who am I to judge my name is Katniss. When I was born my mom and dad had just gotten married. Only about a month after they got married my mom got pregnant. On May 8th my dad had gone out to buy some Katniss flowers to give to my mom because I was going to be born. I was supposed to be born a month after May not in May and he wanted my mom to be happy for a little since she was having problems in the pregnancy. I was premature and since I was born the very day my dad bought the Katniss flowers they named me Katniss fortunately my mom recovered fast since she has healing powers.

-"Hello how may I help you." The voice of an overly peppy Effie brought me back to my senses.

-"Hi I came to get my schedule" I say also with a peppy voice wanting to imitate Effie but my voice couldn't reach her high pitch/squeal. She didn't notice. What a surprise I think sarcastically. My sis says I am the Queen of Sarcasm and I agree because I know I am.

-"It's always nice to get a new student!" She says happily, "Now what is your name honey?"

-"Kat-…"I can't even finish when I am cut off by her saying.

-"Katniss Everdeen" She says confident that she guessed my name.

-"Yes, how did you know?" I ask shocked and curious of how the hell she knew my name.

-"I can read minds but don't worry I just read your mind when you were thinking your name and only your name." She says and then I hear the printer working. Effie reaches out and gets my paper. "Have a wonderful day sweetheart!" She says giving me my paper.

-"Bye!" I say happy to get out of the overly pink room. Then I look down at my paper.

**Name: Katniss Everdeen - Age: 16 – High School Year: Senior – Councilor: Mrs. Donner**

**Locker #: 922 – Lock Combination #: 19-24-01**

**Gym Class Locker: 284 – Gym Class Lock Combination #: 30-12-38**

** Math – Mr. John Smith {Room 975} 7:30am to 8:30am**

** Free Period/Study Hall Optional: 8:45am to 8: 49am**

** Gym – Mrs. Atala Jones {Homeroom} {Room 876} 8:50am to 10:20am**

{A.N- Gym is long since they need it to make their powers stronger}

**Passing Period: 10:20am to 10: 24am**

** History – Alice Scott {Room 429} 10:25am to 11:25am**

** Passing Period: 11:25am to 11:29am**

** French – Christopher White {Room 834} 11:30pm to 12:30pm**

** Spanish – Angela Lopez {Room 562} 12:30pm to 1:30pm**

** Lunch – 1:30pm to 2:00pm**

** English – Daniel Anderson 2:00pm to 3:00pm**

** Science – Amber Wood 3:00pm to 4:00pm**

This is going to be a long day I think to myself. I then look for my locker. By the time I found my locker the bell was going to ring in 5 minutes but to my luck my class was about 10 lockers away from mine. So when I went to the class I was still one of the first. I told the teacher I was new and he told me to take a seat. About a minute after the bell rang the group I saw walking towards Madge came in. Madge was at the end of the group so I guess they are the victors and she was right all the boys are hoties especially the one in the middle. They all took seats the tallest one was looking for a seat and the last one was right next to me. He then smiled at me. I blushed. What the fudge I don't blush. Then I smiled. I am creeping myself out I don't smile to people who I haven't even met.

He came up to me and asked, "Is this seat taken?" He had a deep voice and I got lost in his eyes for about 2 seconds when I told myself to snap out of it.

-"No, the seat isn't taken." I say casually trying not to blush because he noticed I was staring at his eyes again. After I finished talking he simple smiles then sits down.

He turns to me and says, "Hi my name is Peeta Mellark are you new here?" He says curiously.

-"Yes I am new. My name is Katniss Everdeen." I say and he looks surprised.

-"As in 'Thee Everdeen Family' because if you say yes. Thank God! My so called friends are going to tease you instead of me because of that story of our families being the most beautiful in the world. To be truthful I suspected that when I first say you coming in with Madge."

-"First of all yes my family is the Everdeen family. Second I am not looking forward to that and third how come."

-"Well I suspected that you were from the Everdeen family because you are even more beautiful than Glimmer." He says pointing to a beautiful blond who is staring daggers at me. "That girl who is staring daggers at you because she even knows you're prettier than her."

-"Thank you but I am not pretty and I think she probably likes you and is mad at me for talking to you." I say with a shrug.

-"Well she does like me she told me. I am not being self-centered by saying that but I am pretty sure it because you are way prettier than her." I blush and I look down to my book. "Would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch but first can I see your schedule?"

-"Here" I say handing him my schedule, "I would like to sit with you and your friends at lunch." He looks at my schedule.

-"We have all the same classes if you permit me I will be your personal private guide?"

-"I would love you if you did I think I would get lost in the first corner without a guide."

He chuckles at my exaggeration with a deep male voice. "I got lost at the second corner on my first day here it took me a while to know where all my classes were."

-"So tell me about yourself?"

-"Well my name is Peeta Mellark like the bread." He says half embarrassed, "I am 17 I am in my senior year at high school. I was born in March 22, 1996. I have 3 annoying brothers. I am in all the teams and am the captain for all of them but I don't do cheerleading. Girls do cheerleading not men…"

-"Really? Only girls?" I ask slightly annoyed. Cheerleading is not only a girl sport.

-"Yes, that is a girl sport." He says in a tone of matter-of-factly.

-"Okay moving on!" I say. I wasn't going to win this conversation.

-"So I am in the victors group."

-"No shit Sherlock!" I say sarcastically, "I think I figured that out when you came in with Madge."

-"Wow! Sarcastic, beautiful and rowdy! I never expected it!" He says with defeat.

-"For your information I usually don't talk to strangers and I am only sarcastic with friends and family so since we are already friends you have to deal with my sarcasm."

-"Yup!" he says, "Sarcastic, rowdy but beautiful!" he says the last part half screaming it. So everyone hears.

"Peeta I thought you said you would wait until you got in her pants." Says a girl with short curled brown hair and big brown eyes. Peeta and I both blush furiously.

-"You said the same thing when Jonathan was new here and he got in your pants but I wasn't trying to get in her pants I was just complimenting her."

-"Fuck you Mellark!"

-"Love you to Johanna!" Oh, so that is the famous Johanna. Everyone around us was laughing there heads of except Johanna, Peeta, surprisingly Glimmer and I.

When Mr. Smith finally got the class controlled he turned to me and said, "Sorry about Johanna she is such a pervert like that but I know how to shut her up." He says looking guilty yet satisfied.

-"Don't worry, know back to getting to know each other."

-"Well I double knot my shoelaces, I sleep with the window open, I don't put sugar in my tea because it changes the taste, my favorite color is orange like the sunset, I am in a relationship with a junior named Sofia Anderson or Sophie for short. I can bake because my dad's secret identity is covered by being a baker. I love to paint the talent of painting is also my dad's. My weapon is practically anything but I have been told I exceed in hand to hand combat but the weapon I use more often and the best is the knife. Last but not least my favorite dessert is the best dessert the world: CAKE!"

-"Okay my turn." "My name is Katniss Everdeen like the flower. I am 16 but in my senior year at high school because my GPA is 4.0. I like to hunt. I have the sweetest sister ever. Her name is Primrose but we call her Prim. My favorite color is forest green. I was born on May 8th 1993. I am single. My dad says the birds stop to listen when I sing but I don't believe it. My dad works as almost everything. My mom is a big time surgeon she can cure anything everything and by the way cake isn't the best dessert in the world it is **Hershey's Cookies n Cream!**"

-"Cake is the best!" he says as if someone shot him.

-"No Cookies n Cream is!"

-"CAKE!"

-"HERSHER'S COOKIES N CREAM!"

-"CAKE!"

-"HERSHEY'S COOKIES N CREAM!"

-"CAKE!"

-"HERSHEY'S…

-"Are you two done yet!" Says Mr. Smith annoyed we were disrupting his class.

-"Oh and cake is the best!" He says calmly.

-"What are you talking about Hershey's Cookies n Cream is the best!" Says Johanna and half of the class including half the victors agree.

-"CA…" Right when the other half was about to say cake the bell rang. Everybody immediately gets their stuff get up and leaves the room.

-"So let's go we have to walk a lot to get to P.E." says Peeta.

-"Okay!" We walk out of the room and start walking when a big dude comes and bumps into Peeta on purpose. Peeta looks kind of dangerous after he got bumped into on purpose he saw he did it on purpose. **{A.N Imagine the song NOT AFRAID by Eminem on this part}** Peeta looked pissed he looked at the stranger {well for me anyway} with dangerous eyes.

-"Please watch where you are going." The guy said.

-"You were the one to bump into me." Peeta says dangerously like saying back off.

Then he turned to me and said with lust and venom in his voice at the same time, "Who is this, another one of your playmates or a soon to be a one nightstand." He says toward Peeta with his hands balled up in fists. Peeta looked down a little and I saw him trying to control himself. Just when Peeta did that the guy pushed me into the lockers and put his lips on mine. Just then Peeta put his head up and took the guy by the collar.

-"Jackson you shouldn't have done that!" Right when Peeta finished saying that his fist connected with his jaw and his head went as far as it could go then Peeta let him go and the guy who Peeta called Jonathan crashed in the lockers.

Then Jonathan got up and walked to Peeta and put his hand up and fire started.

Just then something in me reacted and I said, "No!" I get up from where I was still standing right on the lockers since I hadn't move a bit then I felt an urge to just blow cold air to Jonathan and like magic he turned to ice. After I got my hand up and from the top of his head moved down to the bottom of his neck where the ice melted. I started to sing slowly and softly and instantly he started to fall asleep but not before Peeta broke the ice and he fell to the floor then I heard a cracking noise. I looked over to Peeta and walked over to him. "Are you okay?" I ask concern obviously in my voice.

-"Yes but even if he had thrown or tried to hurt me with the fire my force field would protected me." He paused and said, "Can you do more than control water and make people respond to your voice?"

-"I don't know this is only the second time I have been able to tap into my power."

-"Oh…"

-"Mr. Mellark what happened?" I turned around to face the principle Mr. Snow…

**To continue…**


	4. The Office and Lunch

_**Sky High**_

**Okay so I messed up in the last chapter a lot first off the schedule so I will re-do that. It will be in the bottom of the Author's Note in the end. The name of the guy that bumped into Peeta is Jackson sorry for the mix-up. Though Peeta doesn't seem as dangerous in the last chapter I'll make him tougher next time I have a chance. I will be starting another 2 story's next week so this is what I am going to do. This week I will update this week. Next week a different story then another next. I will try to update earlier. Sorry I didn't update for the last 4. Hate me it's okay. Oh **

**DISCLAIMER: The hunger games and sky high don't belong to me though I wish they did!**

**Chapter 4: The Office and Lunch**

-"Miss Everdeen what is going on here?" Principle Snow asks after a moment. That he asked Peeta because he hadn't answered.

-"Ummmmm… Well… Peeta and I were walking when Jackson bumped into Peeta on purpose…"

-"Miss Everdeen that was a rhetorical question I saw everything." **{A.N Okay so I got lazy in this part I didn't really want to explain it. Plus if you already read the other chapters you know what happened}**

-"Oh…"I say feeling a little bit queasy.

-"Unfreeze him!" Principle Snow yells enraged.

-"Okay! Okay! You don't need to yell! Sheesh!" I huff. I might be new to this school and I may not know much about the school but I know since my mom and dad pay half of the school **LITERALLY **they won't dare do anything to me. I heard that Peeta's family pays the other half.

_"Office now." He says commandingly. Okay so I guess I'm wrong. I finish unfreezing Jackson then Peeta, Jackson and I walk to the office. When we are in the office Snow turns to Jackson, "Jackson you will be suspended 3 weeks for sexual harassment towards Katniss and violence towards Peeta go to Ms. Trinket to get more information." Snow waited until Jackson left that he faced Peeta, "Seeing as this is your 3rd offense but all of them protecting others as usual you are free to go with nothing on your permanent record. Now Miss Everdeen you are new to this school and you were protecting Mr. Mellark unknowingly that he can protect himself against anything but you were trying to protect him never the less. For these two reasons you are free to go."

-"Thank You!" Both Peeta and I say immediately. We get up and get the hell away from the office as fast as we can.

-"He is fucking scary!" I comment to Peeta.

-"Be glad our families pay the whole school or we would have him expelled!"

-"Good point." I say, "Are we late to GYM?" I ask

-"Hardly only by ten minutes." Peeta responds

-"Oh, Okay. Let's go!" I say, "Ummmm where is it?" I ask lost.

-"Follow me!" When we get to gym he goes off to change but I sit on the bleachers since I don't have gym clothes. I sit there during agonizing minutes not doing anything. When the warning bell **finally** rings everybody goes to change. Then Peeta comes back and we go to our next class.

When we get to history I see the familiar faces of the victors and go sit down at my assigned seat. I notice all the victors are separated here, probably because they talk a lot I noticed that in Gym. After history Peeta and I go to French but before any victors apart from Peeta show up I doze off and the darkness of sleep envelops me. When I wake up the bell rings and I suddenly notice the victors all sitting down on the same table with Peeta and I. Before I say anything they stand up and so does Peeta then he leads me to lunch but I just sit down with him since I am not hungry. After 5 minutes a really pretty brown haired and sea green eyed girl with a tray in her hands stands in front of me, "Hi! My name is Annie Crest nice to meet you!" She beams. I can't help but smile at this girl she just naturally brought out my happy side very much like Prim.

-"Hi, my name is Katniss Everdeen. Nice to meet you too." I say just then a bronze haired man who got there while I was introducing myself went right beside where I was seating and plopped down.

-"Hi, babe the names Finnick." He says with an implying tone will raising his eyebrow.

-"Hi Finnick my name is Katniss and it's never going to happen." I say with an overly sweet tone. I saw Finnick looking kind of hurt holding his hand over his chest exaggeratingly. Since I was looking at Finnick I didn't see anybody else coming.

-"OH MY GOD finally somebody could bruise Finnick's huge ego. Hallelujah!" Yells the girl I recognize as Johanna. I see everybody snicker and laugh at Finnick's overdramatic scene.

-"NO, no, no I am just surprised someone could resist this!" Finnick says kissing his bicep.

-"Well I think everybody can after looking at this!" I say squeezing Peeta's bicep that was right next to me, "Sorry Finnick but compared to this yours look puny!"

-"Oh shit someone finally denied Finnick not knowing who he is. Usually they go out with him until they realize how much of a player he is but are too late because they already got dumped. I will only say this 'WOW'" Madge says giggling.

-"Well I am just surprised Annie and Glimmer haven't gotten a heart attack!" Johanna says, "Annie from jealousy over Finnick flirting with Katniss and Glimmer also from jealousy but because Katniss and Peeta are clearly already getting it on!"

I look at her wide eyed, blushing and perplexed at how blunt she is but I don't judge her I am like that too. Glimmer just scoffs. Annie looks down also blushing. Finnick looks over to Annie with a cocky grin and Peeta looks between me and Johanna also wide eyed and blushing.

-"Johanna, fuck you!" Peeta says.

-"Love you to Peeta but I am just saying the truth I wouldn't be surprised if you just randomly started sucking each other's face!"

-"I met him 5 hours ago I am not a slut!"

-"Well in my opinion you look way too pretty to not be a slut. Beautiful people usually are." Johanna says, I don't know if to take that as a compliment or an insult.

-"Is that a compliment or an insult? Oh and what about Glimmer she is also pretty?" I say pointing to her.

-"A compliment and everybody knows she is a big time slut!"

She says calmly, "Just saying she is!"

**To continue…**

**Okay so I will finish this part another day sorry for the short chapter there will be more though. Oh here is the schedule…**

**Name: Katniss Everdeen - Age: 16 – High School Year: Senior – Councilor: Mrs. Donner**

**Locker #: 922 – Lock Combination #: 19-24-01**

**Gym Class Locker: 284 – Gym Class Lock Combination #: 30-12-38**

**Math – Mr. John Smith {Room 975} 7:30am to 8:25am**

**Passing Period – 8:25am to 8:30am**

**Gym – Mrs. Atala Jones {Homeroom} {Room 876} 8:30am to 10:15am**

**Passing Period - 10:15am to 10: 19am**

**History – Alice Scott {Room 429} 10:20am to 11:10am**

**Passing Period - 11:10am to 11:14am**

**French - Christopher White {Room 834} 11:15 to 12:10**

**Lunch - 12:10pm to 12:40pm**

**Passing Period – 12:40 to 12:44**

**English – Daniel Anderson {Room 562} 12:45pm to 1:25pm**

**Passing Period – 12:25 to 12:30**

**Science – Amber Wood 2:35pm to 2:40pm**

**Free Period/Study Hall – 2:40 to 3:40**

**So I exaggerated a little but technically they get out at 2:40 since at 2:40 starts their free period so they can leave then. Oh gym is fun and it's about one hour and 45 minutes plus lunch it's two hours and 20 minutes of them doing whatever they please. Bye!**


	5. The Big Match

_**Sky High**_

_**By Memyself-and-1**_

**Hi, my beautiful readers! Sorry I haven't updated recently. There are two reasons for that. The first is I got a beta and I tried sending the chapter to her but I accidently ended up deleting it. The second is I was working on about two story's I want to publish they still aren't on fanfiction but they probably will by next week. I deleted 'Famous and Back to School' but I reposted it with some major changes and I will update! If you read all that it means you like the story so far! Right? ***she asks nervously*

**Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the hunger games but Suzanne Collins does. The Sky High theme is not mine either and the name Mason could be referred to The Wizards of Waverly Place if you like.**

**Chapter 5: The Big Match**

-"I'm not a slut!" Glimmer says half yelling, "Right guys! I'm not a slut. Right!" She says trying to convince herself.

-"Yeah, you aren't! Ummmmmm… Right guys?" Peeta asks. In response everybody just nods and looks down.

-"So everyone this is Katniss!" Says Madge trying to change the subject.

-"Hi Katniss!" Everybody says at the same time except Peeta, Madge and Johanna but she said, 'Hey Brainless'

-"Sooooooooooooooo Kitty-Cat how 'bout you reconsider my earlier offer?" asks Finnick.

-"Sorry _Finny_ but I can't I have to stay focused in archery, gymnastics and all the martial arts I do that includes karate, kick boxing, jiu jitsu and self-defense." I say with a hint of a tone of mockery at the nickname I decided I would give him then I say, "You know since my dad has more than 20 enemies I have to know martial arts to protect myself. If any villains were to know our secret identity I would be able to protect myself. When my dad started training me in archery at the age of 5 I shot down 20 birds directly in the eye in the first 5 shots." The first thing I see in Finnick's eyes is shock then a little fright then all again 'shock'.

-"Oh well… have fun training!" He responds then he turns to Peeta and tries to whisper, "Dude, you're lucky you can't be destroyed and that she isn't your enemy or you could be killed in a second. You should get the balls and ask her out already!" he whisper shouts.

-"Dude I met her 5 hours ago… why would I do that? I think I might like her a little but I am going out with Sofia. I won't do that to her and either way Katniss wouldn't go out with me!" Peeta replies. Apparently nobody has super human ears so I am the only one who could hear what they say. I decide to just ignore it for the time being I'm sure he doesn't like me he said he had a girlfriend which totally contradicts what Madge said in the way to school. Oh he is 6'5 not 6'8. The second tallest in the group is probably 6'2 so I guess that is still tall.

-"So you all know who I am but who are all of you?!" I ask the people I don't know.

-"Hi I'm Clove!" Says a dark haired, dark eyed, freckled girl with a very high pony tail.

-"I'm the mighty Cato. I'm Clove's boyfriend so don't get any ideas." Apparently Cato {A guy with blond hair and cold blue eyes} warns.

I scoff then turn to Clove, "He's as bad as Finnick isn't he?"

-"You have no idea! This is what I have to go through every day! Can you believe it!?" She says pointing palms up with both her hands at Cato. I think we'll be very good friends.

-"I feel sorry for you." I say joking sympathetically.

-"Thank you! He is lucky I love him!" She says.

-"Well… My name is Grace but you can call me Foxface." Says a girl with amber eyes and sleek red hair.

-"Back to the important stuff… My name is Johanna though you probably know from the magnificent and great Peeta Mellark." Says Johanna half sarcastically at the end.

-"Thank you! The great Johanna Mason has spoken I am the greatest and most magnificent in the WORLD!"

-"No! I was just saying that..."Johanna was trying to retort but Peeta cut her off.

-"Nobody could ever beat me in anything!" Peeta finishes for her.

-"You have no idea how wrong you are!" I say before I can even realize I said it out loud.

-"Oh yeah! You think you can beat me?!"Peeta retorts.

I surprise myself and say, "Of course I bet I can beat you in say' wrestling? Or are you scared that a girl might beat you." Wow, did that come out of my mouth. No that's impossible I wouldn't have the guts.

-"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everybody and when I say everybody I mean everybody well everybody except, Peeta and I, in the cafeteria shouts.

-"Pete you're gonna let that chick talk to you like that!" Says a random guy.

-"Hey! This chick has a name you know!" I shout angry that someone tags me as 'just a chick'.

-"Is there going to be a fight or not!" Screams someone else.

-"Oh it's not a fight just some friendly competition!" Peeta shouts back while we each stare in each other eyes with adrenaline in our blood and our arms on our chests crossed, "Right _Katniss!" _Peeta says stressing my name probably so the other kid catches up on it.

-"Yeah, where are we going so I can beat up your sorry ass!" I say back with a lot of sass.

-"Wow, I like this one! This will be so cool more brains to put even more pranks together! Right girls!?" Johanna shouts to everybody but the question is directed to the girls of Peeta's group.

While the girls cheer all the other guys in school {including some girls} sigh in expiration and groan at the thought. I chuckle at the thought.

-"Peeta you are going to get your ass kicked!" Cato calls to him.

-"Psssshh, if you can't win me in wrestling no way can this little girl right here can!" Peeta calls back.

-"Oh, Really I would like to see you say that when I finish kicking your sorry ass!" I retort because now I am really mad he called me a little girl I am 16 not 12 for goodness sake!

-"Stop the yakking and let's get to the gym already!" Shouts a really pumped up Johanna. Shouldn't I be the pumped one here?

Everyone except Peeta and I start going to the GYM we wait till everyone goes, "Okay so I have no idea what is wrestling care to enlighten me!" I say nervous that I have no idea what I have gotten myself into.

"Easy, you basically only have to keep the opponent pinned in this occasion me! Good luck with that!" He says with a very cocky grin, "See you in the gym," He says and with that he leaves.

When I get to the gym everyone is on the bleachers. Instead of going in the changing rooms directly I go up to the girls and ask, "Do any of you have gym clothes?"

-"Yeah, but we only have tank tops and booty shorts." responds Clove.

-"That's fine." I say casually though I 100 percent loath tank tops and booty shorts. Clove stands up and I follow her to the locker rooms.

-"So you really going to wrestle Peeta aren't you?" She asks casually

-"To tell you the truth I feel like I am walking into my death!" I sincerely tell her.

-"Don't worry even if you do get him mad he won't hurt a hair in your pretty little head!" she says laughing then she adds, "You know how people say that if a guy bothers you it means he like you?"

-"Yeah, why?" I ask suspiciously.

-"Because Peeta must be in love with you!" She laughs then walks away.

I just shrug it off and get changed when I get outside I turn to see Clove and look at her curiously, she sees me, cracks up then turns to our friends and then they start to crack up no doubt she told them about earlier. I shake my head a little but then turn my attention towards the mat and my jaw hits the floor. Peeta is standing there with only beach shorts he has so much muscle and you could almost feel his six pack. I wonder if I have Glimmer's power and since no one has seen me except the girls I decide to take my hair out of the braid I had it in.

I walk over to Peeta and get into the starting position with me in the bottom. FUN! Yet again in my mind there is sarcasm.

When Johanna comes down she announces to all of us, "Okay so there are two rules okay?" she asks

-"Yeah what are they?" Both Peeta and I ask.

-"Number one is don't kill yourselves I don't kill yourselves!" She says jokingly, "Now for the most important if you to get hands-y do not take your clothes off even though the girls would love that!" All the girls cheer, "Right Peeta?!" He rolls his eyes then she keeps on going though I was secretly begging she didn't, "The same goes for Katniss! Right guys!?" surprising enough they all whistled and cheered.

-"Ready guys at the count of three!" she shouts, "Ready?! One! Two!...

**Sorry guys cliffy. Once again sorry for the delay and I really hope you like it! Please review and I will update as soon as I reach 16 reviews. I know you guys can do it! Please check my other story **_**Famous and Back to School**_**!**


End file.
